The Love From Before
by clink3k1
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Apollo's mothers day. Apollo ask's his mother about who his father was and he is given a life story in return. Thalassa was happy she had a family but it was soon going to take a whole new sing when a tragic event happens.
1. His name was Alfor

**Ok everyone I'm back and writing this story. I was thinking it isn't normal to just say hi I'm your mom and leave. Lets say this story is a history of Thalessa and her old husbands relationship. From beginning to end **

* * *

Apollo had heard the truth. Thalessa Gamerye was his mother, Trucy was his half sister and he had figured as to why he was abandoned. He still had one question however who and what kind of person was his Father was.

Apollo had been returned back home he had apologized for his acts and had been forgiven.

"I'm sorry as to how I acted Mr. Wright I overreacted" said making the last of his apologies.

Phoenix smiled at him. "It's understandable Apollo I just want to have the best for you and your mother. If you want you can have some alone time just to catch up. Phoenix then left Apollo alone with Thalessa.

Apollo was a bit nervous. Sure he had tied loose ends with his mother but that flashback about his father was poking at him. He wanted to ask his mom about his father.

"Mom I want to know…"

"Know what?" she asked tilting her head.

"I want to know about my…dad" he was still fidgeting about the topic.

"Your father? I do remember things about your father what do you want to know?" she wanted Apollo to know anything he wanted.

"I want to know everything. I want to know about your…your relationship with him.

Thalessa blushed at the question. "W-Well I suppose if you want…ok it started when I had finished one of my own magic shows. One man in particular seemed to enjoy my show. I was twenty one when I had met him.

"That show was amazing I've never seen anything like that in my life!" The man was somewhat bulky had worn an all red vest and a very strange antenna hairdo. He had a very sweet smile and had a very positive aura around him.

"Well I'm glad that I made your day Mr…

Alfor, Alfor Justice!"

"Alfor that's and interesting name"

"So is Thalessa, your name is as beautiful as those charming eyes of yours"

Thalessa blushed the man was quite the charmer. He also was very cute.

She was at a loss of words. She wanted to thank him for his complements but it felt like her lips were tied together.

"Something wrong you haven't said anything for awhile and your face went bright red. I wonder why…?" He was clearly teasing her.

"W-What are you implying!?" she puffed her cheeks still pink from blushing.

"I'm implying nothing I just want to know why you've acting so weird." He gave her another flashy smile.

Thalessa could tell he was lying because of her Perceive vision. His antenna like hair was twitching a little.

"Maybe it's because your hair is pointing at me" she giggled.

Alfor looked up at his hair noticing the twitch. He quickly however made a comeback. "My antenna like hair points at those who have 'special feelings' for another person.

Now Thalessa face was red as ever. "I-I have to go somewhere" trying to make an excuse to leave.

"Aww unfortunate isn't it? Oh well here's my number give me a call sometime and when you call ask for Alfor" he then handed her a piece of paper with his number.

Thalessa trying to be polite of course gave him her number in return.

"I have a feeling we're going to see each other very soon" Alfor said giving his last smile before leaving.

"So that's where you meet dad?" Apollo asked.

"Yes I have to say he was so romantic"

"So when did you see him again?" Apollo was curious as to how their relationship grew so

* * *

**You'd b surprised how long it took me to figure out how old Thallesa was when she meet Alfor Justice(look for a pun) I figure she was 20-21 because she was 33 when she died. Trucy was 5 at that age and because Apollo and Trucy have a 7 year gap it would mean she was 28 when she had Trucy so 7 years before then shewould have been twenty one.**


	2. He was a Caring Man

**He he he you guys will definatley find this story interesting it can explain a lot of tings that the game didn't. Maybe something interesting…**

* * *

"One day I was free surprisingly I had no work, practice, or performances to do and was bored so I decided to call Alfor" Thalessa was continuing her story.

* * *

"_Hello Justice singing corp. how may we help you?"_ the voice stated.

Thalessa was surprised. Alfor had a corporation for singing he was a performer like her.

"Um I would like to talk with Alfor Justice please?" Thalessa said nervously.

"_And who might be this be requesting the call?" _

"Thalessa Gamerye"

"_Ah Gamerye, Mr. Justice has been expecting a call from you"_

Thalessa blushed. Was he really that into her? She waited a few minutes for Alfor to answer the phone.

"_Thalessa I knew you would call some time!"_ His voice was full of excitement and joy.

"Yeah I was just a bit bored and wanted to talk to you-

"_Wouldn't you rather talk in person?" Alfor asked still with joy._

"Um I suppose but where?"

"_Ok let's meet up at the café near People Park. I would like to treat you out to some coffee or something"_ his voice turned to a bit of a romantic tune.

"Um-sure"

"_Great! Let's meet at 3:00!"_

Thalessa was a bit nervous about meeting Alfor again. She didn't love him but she had a bit of a crush on him mainly because he was always smiling and charming her.

When she did go to the café Alfor was already waiting for her with a cup for coffee for her. He waved to her giving the same warm hearted smile.

She sat with him a bit fidgety but she was ok.

"You're a little shaky here maybe some coffee will ease your mind" He offered the cup to her and then took a swig himself.

She took a few sips it did as he promised calmed her down a bit.

"Their all happy are we!" he rubbed her back.

Thalessa blushed again from the sudden contact.

Alfor noticed this and took the opportunity. "Getting hot or is it just me?"

Thalessa's whole face went red this time.

"I'm just playing with you please don't get upset" Alfor tried to apologize but Thalessa was clamed up and still blushing like a tomato.

Alfor then took a different approach. He cleared his throat and began to sing softly to her.

_Dancing on an island __  
__under a million big bright stars__  
__The palm trees sway in rhythm, __  
__that coconut seems large__  
__The breeze is blowing softly through my hair__  
__I'm twisting low and I feel so free and easy _

Thalessa was amazed at Alfor's amazing voice.

"Wow I've never heard such an enchanting voice" Thalessa had opened up.

Alfor himself blushed. "Well I practice my pitch"

Thalessa was now the one charming him.

"So you work in show business?" Thalessa was very interested in Alfor's company.

"Well It's actually non-profit the money goes to charities especially orphanages"

"I didn't think you cared for others so much" Thalessa was impressed by Alfor's caring attitude.

"Yeah…"

Thalessa noticed that Alfor frowned and his antenna dropped down.

"Is something wrong? You seem sad for some reason" Thalessa could feel a sad presence coming from him.

"…I well…yeah I feel sad it's because…my friend he was a caring guy he always gave extra money he had to those in need. He was a successful business man he was very rich. But one day he was…killed. So many people relied on his generation to make it through. So I did the same thing because he made many people happy"

Thalessa teared up. "I can't believe you're doing all this in honor of your friend. It must have been hard"

Alfor looked away. But he turned his head back to Thalessa. "I just want to make people happy that's what he lived for that's what I live for"

"Your such a lovely young man going the distance for others. I…I like that about you" she then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Alfor went completely red. "Oh uh…I…um er" his tongue was tied and flustered by Thalessa's kiss.

Thalessa giggled at him.

"Oh well I like I said I just want to make people happy. But enough about me lets hear about you"

* * *

"That was my first kiss with him and when I felt strong feelings for him" Thallesa gave a heaveanlly sigh.

"Wow dad really was an amazing person" Apollo was surprised by his father's acts.

"But we then got closer to each other…"

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter ore ill come now R/R**


	3. He saved my Fathers life

**Lets see 2 chapters=5 reviews or more…that means this fanfic is a…SUCSESS!**

**---**

"One thing I will always love about Alfor was he didn't care about himself as much as he did others. As I said before he gave his profits to charities but one charity I will most certainly never forget"

* * *

Thalassa waited anxiously outside the doctor's office. She was worried about her father's health. They said he might have an advance state of case cancer in his lungs.

Magnifi was busy teaching Zak and Valant to be their with her.

The doctor then came out of his room holding some papers. Thalassa crossed her fingers hoping for the best of results.

"You're Magnifi's daughter correct?" the doctor asked.

Thalassa was very nervous but replied. "Y-Yes I am. S-so is h-he ok?"

The doctor sighed. "Unfortunately it seems he does have lung caner.

Thalassa began to cry rivers of tears. She was crying so much she could barely talk. "I-I-Is t-their a-a-any anything we c-can do?" she was desperate for her fathers health she would do anything for him.

"Well it wouldn't cure him but you could get him kimo therapy it could get him a few more years but at this point it would be very expensive"

"How much?" Thalassa didn't care about the amount of money she just wanted her father to be ok.

"About 50,000 dollars"

Thalassa was shocked by the amount.

"I-I understand" she was still choking on her tears.

"I wish your father well" the doctor said before watching her exit.

Thalassa cried the rest of the way back home. When she did get back home she was surprised to see Alfor was waiting for her.

"A-Alfor I-I wasn't expecting y-you here" she did her best to stop crying but the urge was uncontrollable.

Alfor walked close to her rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "Thalassa why are you crying?" he said soothingly.

Alfor did help calm her down just enough for her to tell him what she found out. "My dad has lung cancer. And he doesn't have the much longer to live" she buried her head into his chest.

Alfor wrapped his arms around her. "Is their any treatment?"

"It's to expensive" she cried more.

"How much?"

"50,000 dollars. I can't make that much in time even if I had a life time!" she was sobbing like she never did before now.

"50,000?...I think I can help" Alfor then pulled Thalass's head off of him.

"How?" although it sounded impossible Thalassa looked at him with her eyes sparkling.

"My life saving's I have about 60,000 saved up more than enough to pay for the treatment. If it makes you happy then I'll pay for it fully" he gave his signature heart warming smile.

Thalassa was now crying tears of joy. "You would do that…for me and y family? Spend what you had saved up for you entire life just to have my father live a few more years?" she leaned towards him but stopped herself before she went to far.

Alfor blushed at how close she was getting but then baegan to speak.

"My friend lived by a code he honored that code all the time and that code was:

_A life is eternal it can change in ways unexplainable it is something we all have, at the end of the day your life can be viewed by different people in different ways and be treasured forever. Money can't change, not everyone has it, at the end of the day all it is, is paper or metal what does money remind us of? Nothing._

"In other words life is a far more valued thing than money. So I will give something of low value to give you something of high value"

"Alfor…you're the most generous person I've meet. You care for others more than you care for yourself and always give a smile that makes other smile. You're everything I could want in a man. Alfor… I… love you" she then leaned more and kissed him on his lips.

Alfor at first was surprised by Thalassa's sudden affection towards him but quickly got over it and held her closer as she was kissing him.

Not soon after Magnifi walked into the room and saw the sight. "So when am I expecting grandchildren?" he was laughing at the sight.

Thalassa then pushed herself away from Alfor embarrassed blushing bright red.

Alfor on the other hand was simply singing a lovely tune.

_Don't worry… _

_about a thing… _

_because every little thing… _

_is goanna be alright…_

* * *

"I only wish that more people could be like him. If it wasn't for him my father would have died when I was younger and maybe he wouldn't have even made it to our wedding.

---

**He he he now we're getting somewhere I'm so excited. R/R please**


	4. He had a crazy way of saying

**Ok now we get fluffier I know you guys love that fluff! Like cotton fluff. But it won't be until the end so enjoy the comedy!**

* * *

"Wow my dad was really an amazing person. He must have really loved you if he went as to pay his life savings for you father" Apollo was surprised as to he stories his mother was telling him about.

"He did have deep love for me something I will miss most of him. I think my best time was when he did this crazy act before he proposed to me. He had taken me to get ice cream and we were heading back home" she sighed as she began to tell her story.

Alfor was escorting Thalessa back home from taking her out for Ice cream. He always did this as he was quite the gentleman.

"Thalassa you've got something right here let me get it" Alfor then kissed Thalassa on her lips taking of what was left of her ice cream.

She giggled. "You've got some to" she kissed him on his lips.

"You're so cute Thalassa I'm lucky to have meet you"

Thalassa blushed but she simply rested her head on her shoulders and whispered. "I'm lucky to have met such a lovely man such as you"

When he had taken Thalassa to her house he looked in his pocket making sure he had his ring.

He then looked at Thalassa. "May I come in?"

"Of course you're always accepted with us" she smiled at him and then pulled him inside.

"Hey come with me to the kitchen!" he then pulled Thalassa to the kitchen playfully.

"What are you doing in our kitchen?" she giggled.

"You'll see!" he then pulled out a lemon, some vinegar, jalapeños, and he pulled out two homemade cupcakes from his house.

"I want to ask you some honest questions Thalessa" he gave her a serious but enchanting look along with his heart warming smile.

"Anything for you sweetie" she assured him.

He then cut the lemon and poured a small amount of vinager into two cups. He then offered the lemon and the cup to Thalassa. "Would you be willing to sacrifice for me as I would for you? Making a sour-bitter feeling as in the lemon and vinegar"

"Yes I would sacrifice anything for you Alfor"

"Then together we shall eat this lemon and drink the vinegar" he took a bite of the lemon. His mouth puckered into him so much he looked like a fish.

She giggled at the sight. She then bit it herself surprisingly she didn't pucker at all.

"O-ok now we take a sip of vinegar" his mouth still puckering from the lemon.

He took a sip of vinegar then held his throat. "ACK it's disgusting! Bu-but it's for you so it's ok!" his legs were wobbling.

She began to laugh a little louder. After that Thalassa sipped the vinegar but she did not feel the bitterness that much.

After he got himself under control. He grabbed a jalapeño and offerd it to Thalassa.

"Now when we sacrifice it also gives us a hot explosion of feelings which come from the jalapeños" he was about to ut it in his mouth but Thalassa stopped him.

"No I don't want to see you suffer anymore!"

"I told you I'm doing this because I love you Thalassa not even a little chili pepper will stop me" he then ate the jalapeño in one bite.

At first anyone would hate thought they would have seen steam coming out his ears, followed by his face turning red, and finally his antenna like hairdo went into a spinning rage.

"WATER WATER I NEED WATER!" he then grabbed a cup and began to fill it still red as ever.

Thalassa was now laughing so hard she was crying.

After he had about 5 cus of water he had calmed down. "Ok ok I think that I'm ok now…now you have it" he gave her the other jalapeño.

Again she ate it without any troubles.

"What is it with me!? Am I really that fragile!?" although he was in a lot of pain he was doing his best to smile.

He even laughed a little. "But when all three flavors are combined they make a sweet feeling that couples enjoy" He then pulled out his cupcakes and gave on to Thalassa.

He ate his quickly. He then gazed at Thalassa preparing to eat hers.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because I want to see your face when you have one of my cupcakes!" his eyes were locked on to her awaiting them for her to take her first bite.

She slowly bit the cake. Soon a smile formed on her face and tears formed around her eyes.

"Ah see! It's good isn't it!?" he was proudly smiling.

"I-I-It's…amazing!" as she ate more her eyes watered more.

After she finished she gazed into his eyes. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever ate"

"Only for the sweetest woman I've meet" He then kissed her lips and dug in his pocket.

"After you have sacrificed with the bitter and sour feelings, the hot explosive feelings spicy feelings, and finally the sweet feelings of love come together as one for perfect harmony for each other"

He then pulled out the ring and kneeled down. "Thalassa would you please marry me?"

The blue diamond shined brightly in Thalassa's eyes.

"Oh my goodness…what can I say…yes I will marry you!" she then hugged him. Her eyes crying tears of joy now.

"I'm glad that you accepted my love. I want to be with you for the rest of my life" he kissed her passionately.

"Wow so that's how dad proposed kind of weird" Apollo would never had thought his father would have done that entire act just to propose.

"But he did it because he wanted to show how willing he was to me. He didn't care how much he had to sacrifice, how much heat he felt, no all he cared about was having me with him all the time" Thalassa gazed upward.

"I think what I will remember most would be our wedding day. It was one of the best days of my life…"

* * *

**WHO HOO HE PROPOSED!!**


	5. We had loved each other

**AAAHHHHH It's been so long I'm sorry I'm busy doing other work SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! But now to update the story I anted to do this chapter for a long time! And now I will!**

"Hey Mom not that I don't like all your stories but can we skip to the part hen you get married?" Apollo was clearly impatient.

"Ok then we will skip to the marriage"

"Where did you get married?"

"Believe me or not I got married in New York"

Apollo was surprised by location. He could never imagine his mother going to such a populated state.

"But we were getting married near the ocean. Both of our families were their we had danced, sang, and did a little magic show. But the best moment will always be when we get married"…

"Do you Ms. Gamerye take Alfor Justice to be you husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Thalassa was glowing literally if the sun went out her face could light up the entire planet.

"I do!"

Alfor then faced the priest. "Ok can we skip the next part? I say I do! Now let me live with my wife"

Now although it was abrupt and uncalled for he slowly grabbed Thalassa and kissed her sealing their half vows.

The crowd was cheering flowers were being thrown everywhere. The kiss had lasted a good few seconds before they released.

Thalassa looked up to her husbands face. Her eyes glimmering like they did when they first meet. She had loved him like no other man before. Her feelings had changed since they first meet. She at first saw him as just a regular fan guy, but as she got to know he she noticed he was a sweet guy and that she had feelings for him.

He placed her hand at his cheek and softly moved it up to his head, up to his hair where his antenna hair was. His hair was soft to her surprise. She gently rubbed her hand between the antennas and giggled.

Alfor then picked up Thalassa and carried her to their limousine.

They had kissed passionately in the limousine untill they got to the airport. Their destination Paris, France.

"Paris France? Why their?" Apollo asked.

Thalassa blushed deeply. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that" she gave a naughty smile. "We had decided that we…we…

"Come on mom what did you and dad decide?" Apollo was getting very anxious.

"We had decided we wanted a baby soon after we got married, and France being the state of love…we thought it might seed up the process." She was blushing deeply again.

Apollo blushed as well. "Ah I get it…"

"You were quite the baby you gave me a hard time while a was pregnant"

"Um I don't think I want to hear this part of the story" Apollo said turning into an even brighter red.

"Oh but it's an interesting story!" Thalassa insisted giving a heart warming smile.

**Clink: I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated I'm Sorry!!!!**


	6. We had a beautifull baby

**Ah young love amazing isn't it? You better R/R or else I will…get sad.**

Thalassa had told Apollo many stories about how she going through her pregnancy. The symptoms the screening, that stuff. She was finally nearing the end when she was about to tell him the birth.

"I was glad to hear my days of suffering would soon come to an end when the doctors said the baby should be coming anytime soon" Thalassa said continuing her story.

"So how happy were you two when you heard that?" Apollo asked curiously.

"Your father was excited that you were going to be born soon. I however was a bit nervous…"

"Did you hear that honey our baby will be here soon!" Alfor gently wrapped his arms around Thalassa's waist.

"Y-yeah great…" Thalassa sounded shaky. "Oh are you nervous about giving birth?" He then faced towards her and smiled. "Don't worry you will be able to do this we went through this together and we will go through this birth together. And when you're on that hospital bed screaming, crying, and swearing I will be their holding your hand giving you support till our wonderful baby is born"

He then leaned over her and kissed her lips.

Thalassa looked up at him her eyes sparkling. She was glad that the husband she chose was so encouraging. It had been a long 8 months she had been pregnant. She had experienced it all.

The mood swings, the nausea and vomiting, cravings, and the most obvious her enlarged stomach.

"I'm sure that if I can endure all the pain from these last few months I can handle giving birth" Thalassa said sounding more confident.

Alfor rolled his eyes. "If I had a nickel for every mother who said that I'd have all my life savings back. He then focused his attention to Thalassa's stomach. He knelled down to her stomachs level.

"Ah yes you must be yearning to come out aren't you. You've grown bigger since we last went to the doctor so big you can't fit in the womb anymore. We can't wait to bring you out unto the real world!" Aflor then kissed Thalassa's stomach and softly nuzzled it.

Thalassa giggled. "Alfor it's not like the baby is coming out today"

"I only wish it did I want to see that cute baby so much. y'now we still haven't thought of any names for it. Any ideas?"

Thalassa pondered a bit before replying. "If it's a boy then I would want him to be named Apollo and if it's a girl then I would name her Maria"

"I can't think of any names. Maybe his middle name can be my grandfathers name Everet"

"Apollo Everet Justice or Maria Everet Justice. The name fits for both of them!

"Al this talk about the baby makes we wish he was here today" Alfor then hugged his wife again.

They both looked at each other gazing into their eyes. The silence ended when Thalassa leaned forward towards him and Alfor did the same. Their lips meet and they both could feel an explosion from inside of them.

As they held the kiss Alfor couldn't notice he felt a strange wetness rolling down his pants. He slowly looked down and noticed that Thalassa's pants were soaked as well.

He then turned to his wife and noticed her face which was obviously in pain. She was holding her stomach tightly and tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Honey the baby their coming!" Thalassa screamed.

Alfor panicked a bit. Although he wanted the baby he wasn't expecting it so soon. He quickly lifted Thalassa and carried her to the car.

He drove quickly and fortunately the hospital was only ten minutes away.

After he got Thalassa to the hospital she was escorted to a room where she would give birth. A long painful birth.

Thalassa was screaming most of the time she was in labor. She was pushing very hard and was starting to get extremely tired and exhausted. Alfor was encouraging her the whole time to keep pushing.

After 7 hours of labor Thalassa fell back on her back panting heavily. "Alfor I take back what I said this is worse than all the 8 months combined!" she gave a small smile while she was resting.

"Thalassa you're so close just keep pushing!"

"I-I..I can't it's to hard!" Thalassa argued.

Alfor grabbed her and and locked his eyes with hers.

Thalassa, you can do this never in my life time have I meet a woman as strong as you. I know you can do this even if you need help. We promised to do things together so take my hand and just keep pushing and for every amount of pain that goes to you will go to me and we'll keep doing it until our baby is out in the world"

Thalassa was then crying tears of joy. She then leaned back forward and took Alfor's hand. She pushed and each time she pushed she squeezed her husbands hand. She pushed and squeezed and pushed and squeezed until…Whaaaaa…Whaaa!

Thalassa looked up and saw her beautiful baby boy. Had her eyes and his cry was as soothing and beautiful as his fathers voice.

"Oh…honey we did it our baby he's… beautiful" Thalassa was still panting but her smile was as large as ever. "Such a beautiful baby from such a beautiful woman" Alfor said cradling the baby. He then handed it to Thalassa.

"Hello…Apollo Evert Justice…"

The baby quieted down after hearing his mother's voice and soon dozed off in his first dream in the real world.

"Oh Alfor… our son he's just… perfect. I never want to part ways with either of you" she kissed her baby good night. After that she lied down and feel asleep…

Apollo was crying from the story. "Was I really that beautiful?"

Thalassa nodded. "And your voice was enchanting much like your fathers. She then chuckled. "Sometimes I'd spank you just to hear you cry"

Apollo blushed. "Wow so what was it like after that?" He asked.

Thalassa's smile quickly drowned to a frown.

"Oh well…"

Apollo figured what had happened next. "So that's when dad…was murdered?" it was a hard question for the boy to ask. And an even harder question for his mother to answer.

She quickly bellowed into a waterfall of tears and began crying. "W-w-we had just started our family and h-h-he was killed! R-r-right on stage singing! I-I-I c-c-can't b-b-believe they would do such a terrible act!

"Mom…if it doesn't bring back to man bad memories could you tell me about how…he died…? It sounded like a selfish question to ask.

Thalassa's eyes were just pouring water. But she somehow was able to nod and wiped her tears away…


	7. He died

**Clink: *click* *Click* *tap* *sniffle* WAAAAAAAAH!!!!**

**Clank: Hey what's wrong!?**

**Clink: this chapter is so heart wrenching I'm crying!**

**Clank: I can test that theory out. *Reads the chapter***

**Clank:…*sniffle*…*sob* WAAAAH…WAAAAAH…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Falls on floor crying***

**Clink: Wow it must be good to get you to cry you don't even have a heart!

* * *

**

Apollo felt guilty for asking he didn't mean to bring up terrible memories from the past. The last few stories he had been told were humorous, loving, and gave him interesting stories about his father. But it seems this topic would have to rear is ugly head, his fathers death.

Thalassa wiped her face drying of the tears that scared her face. She took a deep breath before continuing her story.

"A few months after you were born you father had gotten a call to perform on stage at the wonder bar…

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

"How's my sweetie pie and her cupcake doing!?" Alfor chimed as hugged his wife and son.

"Just fine how was work today?" Thalassa asked.

Usually Alfor just sat at his office filling out paper work until he got a call from someone for him to perform. He normally gets two performances a week on average if he's lucky he'll get more than that.

"Ah yes they've asked me to perform at the wonder bar tomorrow night. If you're not buy I would love for you to come with me!" Alfor then kissed Thalassa and baby Apollo on his shining head.

Thalassa didn't have any performances or any lessons to teach Valant or Zak.

"Of course I will come! Just reserve a seat for us." She then kissed Alfor on his cheek.

Apollo began to cry after that. "Oh are you hungry my little Apollo?" Thalassa cooed cradling the baby. "He just has the most beautiful cry I have ever heard" Thalassa cooed even more.

"Y'now I never have gotten the chance to see you feed Apollo how do you do it! I must research this, just imagine I'm not here…" Alfor was obviously teasing her, no way in her right mind he going to see her breast feed the baby.

"Shoo shoo classified business for me and the baby only!" Thalassa teased back.

"Yeah I'm busy doing classified paper work anyway." Alfor said before walking out.

"Wait Alfor!" Thalassa called back.

"I get to see you breast feed!?" Alfor sounded excited.

"No! Here take this I think it's better in your hands" she threw a golden bracelet to him.

"What's this?" Alfor asked examining the bracelet.

"It's a Gamerye heirloom passed down from generation to generation. I think that it's in safer hands with you than me" Thalassa replied.

"You know you family can always tell when I'm lying does it have to do with this bracelet?" Alfor asked tucking the bracelet into his pocket.

"Well in a way it just runs in the family" Thalassa just smiled at him.

Alfor then left and practiced his singing voice in his room. Little did he know that tomorrow night would be a life changing event for all three of them. Alfor, Thalassa, and Apollo…

**Wonder Bar 9:30 PM**

"Oh do your best honey!" Thalassa kissed his husbands lips before heading to her seat.

"Anything for my love" Alfor thought as he walked up stage. He set up all his equipment his band was set he was ready prepared thrilled.

He cleared his throught and began to sing.

_Sugar, Sugar…_

_O that night, in your embrace _

_When you stole away the keys_

_My heart held to so tight._

_Pleasure, Pleasure…_

_But a fleeting melody_

_It wraps itself around me._

_And into the air I fly._

_Woh…Who…_

_Burning in my heart. Fire._

_Burn my love away. All away._

_Like a bullet of love take my life awa-_***BAM***

A gunshot…right in his heart. Had the lyrics come true? Had his life been taken away? The man she loved. The man she loved with all her life was shot on stage. She gazed in awe while everyone else was fleeing the scene. She gazed upon the terrible sight. Her eyes trickle down with tears. Despite the danger, despite the worst, despite the people urging her to flee. She walked to his body. She laid their next to her husband.

"Alfor…Alfor…don't leave me…please don't leave me!" she cried her tears dripping over his face. "Alfor…this is where we first meet…why must we part ways!? We…had a beautiful boy…we had gotten our lives on track…why Alfor…why did this happen to you!?" Her heart was wrenching, tears falling off her face like rain, yet she stayed by his side.

"Alfor…you had a heart that only god could give. You gave and gave without wanting anything in return. You loved as if their was nothing to do but love in the world. Why…why Alfor do people like you die? Why…Alfor!?" she screamed.

Then she felt a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly hoping to see her husband's eyes again.

"Thalassa…don't cry…" Alfor wiped away her tears with his hand.

"Alfor…don't die please!" tear continued to pour down upon her face.

"Thalassa…please don't cry…I don't want to remember my last moments on earth of you crying like this…I want…you to smile…" Alfor weakly gave a grin as he continued to wipe of Thalassa's tears.

"But-

"Shh…do you know why I always smile Thalassa? A smile is uplifting it can shine though any feeling of sadness, despair, depression, anger, hate, I…want people to smile…I want you to do the same…please Thalassa smile…for…me…"

His eyes then began to close but his smile remained on his face.

"Alfor…Alfor…ALFOOOOOOOOOOOR!" Thalassa poured more tears upon both of their faces.

She then remembered her husband's last words. "Smile…for…me"

It was hard to smile at a time like this. But she tried anyway it took time but she smiled. The grief was still their but she felt eased having filled her husbands request.

Even after she was dragged away from Alfor's dead carcass she smiled and thought of him. Still she mourned his death it was like a stabbing feeling in her heart she could not bear. She did love her son Apollo but she remembered him every time he saw his face. It only made her feel worse so she gave her son up to Alfor's parents who she hoped would raise Apollo diligently.

Still she kept one photo of them. They all were smiling in front of their house but Alfor's smile was the biggest of all. His smile something she would always treasure…

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

Apollo was crying at the end of the story. He could barley speak.

"M-m-mom I'm sorry!" he whimpered.

Thalassa was wiping her tears as well. "It's ok sweetie time heals all wounds. But I will never forget him…him or his smile…

Apollo was still wiping his tears when another thought popped into his mind.

"Wait mom if he really died then and you went back to the troupe then who brought me to the orphanage?"

Thalassa jolted from the thought. "Well maybe it was Alfor's parent's" Thalassa explained.

"But I remember I was young…someone had dropped at the orphanage…he said he had heart disease and that you had an accident. "But if that's true then Alfor's parents must have given me to someone else…" Apollo thought long and hard about this. "Is it possible…that he's still…alive?"

Thalassa was silent at first but bean to speak. "I suppose it's possible but can anyone survive a shot to the heart?"

"I had a client who had a bullet shot at his heart but it missed and he survived because it hit him near his heart. Could dad possible have had that happen to him?"

"I don't know but…if it's true then I would be so happy to see him again" Thalassa said smiling.

"_It's possible and I think I know where I can start. Don't worry mom I promise I will find that smile to match yours"_

_**THE END!**_

**Clink: See so heart warming!"**

**Clank: *Still crying***

**Clink: wow it must be really good if you managed to flood the room with you tears good thing I bought this water proof computer and my scuba diving gear.**


End file.
